Thanksgiving Kisses
by apprentice.of.arte
Summary: Its Thanksgiving and its time to spread the love with a Scobby and Fang Gang celebration. Starring two famous characters the Dark Slayer and the Oldest Living Slayer in Slayer history.What could happen on this cheery holiday?


Disclamier: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer and probalable never will.

Writer's Note: I wanted to do a story for Thanksgiving Day, and yes this is femslash ( Buffy/Faith), Happy Thanksgiving Day!

Thanksgiving Kisses

Pulling up on my motorcycle outside of a huge three story mansion, man I knew they had new digs and all but I didn't think it would be this big with their miles long front yard. Taking off my helmet I sighed I never thought a Thanksgiving get together would be my reason to come back. Walking up to the door through the snow my thoughts started to go back to what would happen if I do go through with this.

I'm such an retard coming here, and what for to try and win a certain cute, petite, little blonde headed slayer, who I bet would rather beat the hell out of me than say hello. I should just go anyway; standing out here isn't getting me nowhere. Plus, I was invited by Dawn who knew that everyone would be here celebrating the move to Cleveland and the start of the new Watcher's Council. Facing everyone at once is a death wish that I will not be for filling anytime soon. I stop my nervous pacing and turn around to face the door and just when am about to knock it swings open, blinding me with the light from inside.

"I wondered when you were going to get the guts to come in; I've been watching you pace for ten minutes now." In the doorway stood the woman I had been so nervous to meet in her trade mark stance, the one that I always thought made her look even hotter. At my shocked look she sighed in annoyance and pulled me inside. "Man, you're almost as bad as Angel, and that's saying something."

With that sentence my brain snapped out of its shock of seeing B talking to me and not trying to kill me. "Hey, I take that as an insult, and how did you know I was here?" she gives me a 'duh, are you stupid 'look.

"Slayer connection, remember." Okay so I just made myself look like an idiot, how could I forgot and now that she brought it up, I could fill that warm tingle feeling that comes with being around my fellow Slayer. Just when I was going to ask her where everyone else was I was tackled from behind from an excited Dawn.

"Faith you came, I thought you would chicken out!" laughing I turned around to face her "Yeah right squirt, as if I could miss this with the way you begged me to come." Ruffling her hair and grinning when she huffed "Don't call me that!" but still glad to see me. Dawnie was the only one to that talked to me when I came back to help with the First, she was the first of the Scoobies to fully trust me.

"Come on, you got to say hi to everyone else!" Taking off dragging me behind her as I made a pleading face at Buffy to save me, she just smiled and shook her head shutting the door behind her to follow after us.

Being pulled behind Dawn she dragged me into what I think is the living room announcing my presence to everyone, all eyes locked on me. I was shocked to see smiles and friendly greetings come my way, even Xander came over and crushed me into a bear hug. "Hey, Faith how's it been?" he asked his one brown eye lighting up as he asked me questions about where I had been.

Looking around I saw Willow and Kennedy in the kitchen moving around in a hurry, with Kennedy every few seconds asking Willow what to do as seeing most slayers aren't good cooks. Sitting on the couch were Giles and Wesley who were talking about the locations of the hell mouths and where to put slayer schools at. Angel sat with Codelia on the love seat talking with Fred and Gunn who were laughing at Codelia chastising Angel. With all this going on Andrew ran around with a camera snapping photos like a maniac.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see B standing behind me "Faith, can I talk to you for a second?" shrugging I followed behind her as she took me into the backyard. Looking around the place was huge even bigger than the front yard. Buildings spread out all over the grounds I whistled as I took it all in. "Damn B you guys are loaded." I say as I glance over at her, she seemed to be thinking making that cute little furrow with her eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's nice; the old council has like unlimited cash flow so we decided to build a school here and at every other hell mouth." It was getting colder by the minute, but she didn't seem to mind, it had even begun to lightly snow. From inside I could hear Kennedy shouting at Andrew about the dressing, mad because he had accidently dropped his camera in it.

"Faith, why are you here, I know Dawn wasn't the only reason you came, otherwise you would of left already." Her quiet words shocked me and I turned around to face her, looking up at me with her beautiful eyes. It was a part of her that fascinated me how they changed colors to fit her emotions, right now they were a confused but determined green.

"B, what do you mean of course I came for Da." She cut me off before I could finish "No, Faith I know you came for something else, besides it's been a year since you walked out on everyone even me …" her words trailed off her sudden flash of anger gone, she sighed in defeat looking down and running her fingers through her hair .

"Faith, I missed you," those whispered words shocked me. B had actually missed me, how, I know we had put most of the past behind us, but how could have stayed. B was still hurting over Spike and I couldn't just come out of nowhere and say 'Hey, B I love you and I have loved you since the first time I saw you'. Now she would have thought I was sick and would avoid me, so to save me the hurt of seeing her everyday and not being able to even touch her I fled.

"When you left without a word I thought it was my fault, I thought I had done something to drive you away, and now seeing you act as if we had nothing special between us, and it hurts." She looked so lost that I just wanted to take her in my arms, so I did. She stiffened in my arms, but soon relaxed even slipping her arms around my neck.

"Buffy, I didn't think, I was only thinking about myself and my pain, I really didn't want to hurt you." I whispered looking down into her watery eyes.

"Then why did you leave me?" I flinched I knew it was coming, but I still wasn't ready.

"I couldn't stick around; seeing you every day and knowing I could never have you, plus you were still hooked on Spike and starting a new life that I had no part in." she shakes her head at my words.

"No Faith your wrong, you always will have me, and I do want you in my life because I love you and always will love you." At those last words tears began to leak from my eyes and hers.

"B, I love you too." With those words I leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate whirl wind of love, longing, and desire. I could feel and taste the soft feel of her lips and a sweet strawberry flavor of her favorite lip gloss which was something I had committed to memory. Her fingers twisted in my hair putting more force in the kiss as my hands started to roam her body.

"Buffy, Faith dinner's ready!" we jumped apart as we heard Dawn opening the door, as she came out she gave us both weird looks at our rustled appearance then she smirked. "Were you guys making out?" as a way of answer B started blushing and stuttering, which I always thought was cute. Smiling evilly Dawn sprang back into the mansion shouting "Faith and Buffy were kissssing!"With Buffy in hot pursuit threatening to kill her sighing I fixed my hair and shirt, wiping B's lip gloss off.

When I looked semi normal I made my way into the mansion closing the door behind me, man I was starving.


End file.
